


Everyone Loves Yami-Yugi

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Infidelity, Large Breasts, Missionary Position, Shota, Shower Sex, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: A simple harem story of Yami-Yugi getting it on with ladies of Naruto and maybe the Yu-Gi-Oh series.





	1. Kushina: Mother’s love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: revan193 gave me a story called Naruto's Sexy Adventure that was erased in Adult Fanfiction net. Instead of reposting it, I'm using it as a base for this story starring Yami-Yugi. May add ladies for the Yu-Gi-Oh series.

Yugi (he use to go by Yami, but for personal reasons, wanted to be called Yugi) his step-sister and mother came by from getting Yugi's black samurai armour. But it's yet to be completed. He did get the helmet tho. On it was the symbol of the village. The sun's light reflected off the silver metal which made it shine brightly.

The way back home was a trial as his mom, Kushina, was not wearing what she normally wore, but a very tight, light blue collared shirt with the top three buttons undone, giving everyone a view of her ample cleavage along with a light blue mini skirt that hugged her ass magnificently. Naruko's outfit was just as revealing.

Naruko wore a black tank-top that hugs her chest very tightly. If it wasn't for her orange and black jacket, her nipples could be seen. Black short-shorts hugs her ass tightly like a second set of skin. Unlike Kushina, Naruko is totally naked under her clothes. Both his step-sister and mother wore black high-heeled shandies.

Every time when they walk past some men they would give Kushina and Naruko lustful looks, and say something about their looks that made Yugi sick. He glared at the men but was astonished when Kushina and Naruko gave the men sexy winks and began to walk with a more seductive sway. Kushina subtly lowered her skirt, showing off her dark blue thong.

Yugi felt a strong sense of possessiveness over his step-mother and sister. But that feeling disappeared when they hugged Yug's muscular arms. Burying them with their large breasts. His blush deepens when they kissed his cheeks. This made every man envoys of Yugi. Some try rape Kushina and Naruko, but those men were punished harshly for letting their lust over take them. Never make a samurai with total control of a demon blade angry. Or unending nightmares awaits them.

"Why must you flirt with every guy you come across?" Yugi asked as they went through the front door, Yugi locks the door behind him and sets the helmet on the counter.

They looked over their shoulder and gave him a smile, and said in unison "If they get a little handsy, you'll protect us, right?" they give Yugi a wink then walks away, with swaying hips. Yugi went to the fridge to get a cold drink. As he drank his soda, Kushina and Naruko was playing rock, paper, scissors. The game ended with Kushina as the winner. Much to Naruko's dismay.

Yugi spits his drink when his step-mother wrapped her arms around his waist and started rubbing her breasts on his back "W-what are you doing!?" Yugi yelled. Kushina slipped her hand under Yugi's black sleeveless shirt and rubs his abs, causing him to moan. It grew a bit more than she rubbed his crotch with her other hand.

"What a fine, sexy young man you grew into. Perfect for mommy.." Kushina said into his ear. Her breath caused him to shiver.

"B-but you're my mom! You can't do this." he replied weakly as Kushina kept rubbing his manhood. Kushina quickly opened her shirt and rubs her dark blue bra on his back. Yugi can feel her hard nipples. Unable to hold his soda, drops it to the ground.

"It's fine, we're not blood-related. We can have sex with a care in the world. But I still want you to call me mom. It gets me off." Kushina said lustfully. She turned him around, wraps her arms around his neck, and kissed deeply. Effectively taking his first kiss. Yugi was frozen as he felt another tongue on his own. It felt kind of good. He wonders if all kisses felt like this.

Using his instincts, Yugi matched his step-mother's tongue movements. She seems to like it if the moans and tightening of her arms are anything to go by. Needing air, Kushina broke the kiss reluctantly. Impressed by Yugi's skills of kissing.

A reward is in order. So she took off her shirt and skirt. Allowing Yugi to admire her hourglass figure, her bra can barely contain her huge breasts, much like her blue thong that was like a second skin but the string completely vanished between the valley of her ass.

Yugi all but swallows at the sight.

With a lusty grin, Kushina began to undress her adopted son. Once his shit was going, but her lips upon seeing every muscle on his chest. The three large claw marks made to look sexier. She had seen a shirtless Yugi every morning, and never gets tired seeing him like that. Last but not least to go was his leather pants. Once gone revealed his rock hard thirteen-inch cock. Her eyes widen in awe. "Oh Yugi, you're huge!" She said unable to take her eyes off of it. Was that reason why Yugi had such a deep and sexy voice.

Yugi looks away in embarrassment. Kushina notices that and said "You have a gift dear. With that glorious cock, you'll make a lot of girls very happy. Especially me." she moves into a close look at Yugi's cock. Her breasts rubbed against his thighs. Wondering if she can handle a cock this big. So she began by pulling down the foreskin to show the bulbous head of his engorged dick. For the next minute licks it which covers her lips with his pre cum.

Taking a deep breath, Kushina slowly engulfed Yugi's cock. Since it was long while her throat needed to adjust to having a cock in it. Then again, her husband (who's sadly passed away) did have a cock  **THIS** big. Or this tasty. Kushina can't get enough of it. She moves her head back and forth. Slowly getting more and more of Yugi's cock down her throat. Who was letting out such wonderful moans.

After five minutes of sucking Yugi off (she did have to take breath breaks) came down her throat. But there was so much that Kushina had to pull out. Still cumming, sprayed the remainder on her face. The strong scent made her head spin. Some were on her lips but she instantly licks them off. It's too delicious to waste.

Kushina too off her bra. Letting her firm breasts swing freely. Which was covered in saliva and cum. Feeling a little dizzy, Yugi looked at Kushina who's in the same state "That was amazing mom." he said smiling.

She smiled back "If you liked that my handsome step-son then you're going to love this." She went closer and pressed her breasts together. Yugi places his hand on her shoulders then slid his dick in-between her breasts. He has so big that the head touched her chin. But it went back down then put to chin again. The softness wrapped around his cock overwhelmed Yugi.

"Oh mom, your breasts feel amazing. They're making my cock melt." He moans. Kushina leans in her head and took the head of his cock into her mouth. The tongue licks him skillfully. This brought Yugi closer to cumming again. He was not the only one getting pleasure from this. Kushina's breasts were heated by his cock. And it felt good.

Soon, Yugi's cock fired another load. Covering the red headed woman's hair and face in a white glaze. "You came so much! Amazing!" She said pleasingly, she scooped some of her face then licks it off her fingers. Until her face clean. Seeing that made Yugi hard right away. The strength of his legs gave out and sat on the floor. The fell on his back regaining his breath. Kushina saw an opportunity in this.

"Mom, what are you doing?" Yugi asked while she crawled on top of him. She didn't say a word and slowly inserted his cock into her pussy. Both of them let out moans as they became one. Kushina had one hand over her mouth as Yugi's cock went deep into her womb. Basically crushing it in a wonderful way. With both hands on Yugi's rock hard abs, began to bounce on his cock. All while screaming in pleasure. She missed having a cock inside her.

"You feel so good in mommy! I never had a cock that felt this amazing!" She cried out.

"I can't believe my first time with my step-mom" Yugi groans. On their own, his hands went up her creamy thighs to her love handles then grip them. The next thing to move on their own was his hips. Which made the red-haired woman scream louder. Duo her head pointed up to the ceiling, Yugi didn't see ecstasy written all over her face. She did say something but Yugi didn't understand what she meant because it came out in a slur. He soon got want she was trying to say when her pussy clamped tightly on his cock.  _"Did she cum?"_ Yugi wonders.

There was no time for him ponder about that because his step-mom leans for a deep, lustful kiss. While they kissed, Yugi firmly grasps the woman's fine ass and moves his hips again. Kushina moans into his mouth once he did that. Yugi could hear wet sexual sounds coming from her pussy. Her whole body shook when Yugi shoved two fingers in her second hole. His kisses, fingers, and cock was too much for her and came a second time. This one harder than the last.

"I want you on top of me!" she begged to him. With a nod, Yugi rolled so he's the on top. Garbing her soft thighs, he spreads her legs wide so he can fuck her nice and deep. Kushina arched her back when Yugi's hips began to move. "RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME RIGHT THERE! IT FEELS SO GOOD!" she screams. Not giving a damn is someone can hear her. Her son's cock felt too good to keep quiet.

This time, Yugi can see the ecstasy all over her face. It looked sexy in his opinion. Yugi let go of her legs her grabs her bouncing breasts. Her eyes slam shut when her boy sucked on one over nipples and rubs the other. She felt so much pleasure that her legs locked around Yugi. So if he came, she wants his cum inside her.

Which was soon "MOM!" Yugi shouted and his cock blasts another huge load of cum. Too much for her pussy to hold. So his cum oozed out between her pussy and his cock.

When he pulled out, Yugi saw his cum pour out of her pussy like a waterfall.

"We look sweaty we are." Yugi said chuckling.

"How does a shower sound together sound?" Kushina asked with a seductive smile.

"Sounds good." Yugi said with suspicion. He was right to be suspicious as he fucked Kushina doggy style while in the shower.

"You're cock feel so good in this again!" she cried. Her voice echoed in the bathroom.

Since they're so caught up in their pleasure, forgot that Naruko saw the whole thing. Naruko masturbated during it and when watching them have sex in the shower. She fingers worked her breast and pussy. Wishing that her Yugi's fucking. But her turn with Yugi will be soon. She just has to wait for night to come.


	2. Naruko: Late Night Lovin'

Yugi left his mother's room after a few more hours of more sex. During that time he quickly became somewhat of a master of the bed. He made his way to the bathroom to take a second shower because he reeked of sweat and sex. "Shit! Did Naruko hear us? Mom was loud. I was so caught up fucking her that I forgot Naruko was here." with a sigh, Yugi thought it best to confront his sister and try to explain what happened. It would be difficult tho. The samurai wounder if Naruko saw them too. Yugi did fuck his mom in almost every place in this house.

" _ **You know little Yugi you owe me for making sure your mom didn't get pregnant. Well, no. I've also upped your lust so much you're now a mindless fuck machine who'll fuck any woman with a sexy body at the drop of a hat... so maybe it evens out."**_  Yin Kyuubi's voice suddenly pops into Yugi's head with a malicious laughter. The slash marks on his glow bright red. He stops then place his hand on it. Closing his eyes instantly saw a naked giant female demon fox with dark orange fur who's trapped behind a gate.

"Are you expecting thanks? Or is this another one of your schemes of taking over my body." Yugi said to Yin Kyuubi.

"After what I saw. I want your body in another way." Yin Kyuubi said pressing her gigantic breasts against the bars. The samurai was going to say something but was suddenly brought back to the real world. Yugi needs to be careful when he's around girls for now on.

Arriving the living room, made his way to the kitchen for a drink but froze in his tracks, he couldn't believe his eyes. His sister Naruko was only wearing a white long sleeved with a few buttons undone. Yugi can tell she wore nothing under it, his dick went hard seeing Naruko's pussy. The shirt was so tight on her chest that Yugi can see the outline of her nipples. So many men sought to take his sister's virginity.

Yin Kyuubi began to influence Yugi's thoughts of Nakuko and made him want to make the busty blonde his. Feeling someone looking at her Naruko turns around, her eyes going it his crotch instantly. She gasped and nearly drop her drink, her eyes widen because he was hard. She calmed down for the moment and makes a sly smile which turns him on even more. "Like what you see bro? I bet you want some of this." She said shaking her 113cm breasts. Yugi bit his lip when she did that.

"If you keep doing that, I may just bend you over the table and fuck your brains out. Just like with mom" He replied.

Naruko was taken aback that Yugi quickly admits having sex with their mother. Recovering quickly smirks and continues, her tone was in a teasing way "What a bad boy you are. Not only you fucked mom. What to do the same thing with me." Naruko said pulling her shit (which actually belongs to Yugi) a bit so he can see some of her nipples.

Yugi slowly walks up to his sexy sister. Once he got close, wraps his arms around her hourglass figure. Since their bodies are pressed together, Naruko can feel his cock. Oh how badly she wants her brother. Her whole body heats up with desire. "I know you saw me and mom fucking. Want to have a turn?" Yugi asks with a soft voice.

Naruko nods "Yeah. Both me and mom played rock, paper, scissors to decide who gets to fuck you first-" she stops talking to lock lips with Yugi. Her hands went up to his face. To bad Yugi wasn't her first kiss. That belongs to Sasuke. But enough about that emo prick. A much hotter guy is right in front of her. Yugi's dick is probably bigger too.

She did a surprised moan when her sexy step-brother grabs her ass. It caused her mouth to open. Yugi took advantage of this and inserts his tongue in. Her legs weaken as Yugi dominated the kiss. Naruko's eyes sparkled with lust. "You look good….with your hair down." he said in between sloppy kisses. She would thank him for the compliment but was enjoying making out with Yugi so much Naruko couldn't stop.

Needy hands thoroughly explore Yugi's chest. Feeling every muscle Yugi works so hard to get. Yugi tightens his grip on her luscious ass spilling and his middle finger gently rubs on Naruko's second entrance. This made Naruko shake even more. She wants him to fuck her now. To make her his woman and his alone. He stops kissing her so he can spin her around. She can feel Yugi's large bulge pressed against her ass. Yugi gently holds the back of her head and bent her over the table. His thumb hooked around the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down, his cock flopped and lands right between her ass cheeks. It was certainly bigger up close.

Yugi begins to grind his cock into her ass for a bit then stops. He kneels down then drills his tongue into her ass and two fingers into her pussy. Naruko's head shot up and lets out a loud cry of pleasure. Her hips twitch like mad. His tongue and fingers found weak spots in both her holes which made her cum instantly. However, Yugi didn't stop and continues until Naruko had multiple orgasms. Now that her pussy is ready, rolls Naruko on her back. She let out weak whimpers when Yugi slaps his cock into her pussy.

She watches Yugi's cock slowly enters her pussy. Naruko winces in pain as her brother took her virginity. Yugi grabs one of her legs then places his hand on his hip and starts slowly moving her hips. A desire to fuck Naruko relentlessly creeps into his mind but fought back against. He knew that urge wasn't his.  _"You have to do better than that."_  Yugi said in his mind. He notice Naruko's large breasts swaying even tho his thrust didn't have a lot of strength in them.

An idea to lessen her pain pops into his head. Taking his hand off his hip, reach to Naruko's shirt to undo the rest of the buttons. It instantly falls open because Yugi was still thrusting his hips. Letting go of her leg us both hands to knead her breasts. He flicks her nipples with his thumbs. Naruko's back arched and her eyes slam shut. Pleasure grew in her voice, but there was still a hint of pain. Yugi kept at it until Naruko had look on her face that told him to fuck her harder.

Which he did "YUGI!" she cried and her legs locked around his hips. If he's going to cum, she wants-no needs it inside her. The table began to creak as the step-brother and sister made love on it. But they didn't care. Yugi lets go of her breasts and grab her hips so he can fuck her deeper. "Kiss!" Naruko said reaching up. Yugi leans in and makes out with her again. This increase the amount ecstasy she was getting to further heights.

She held Yugi tighter and came very hard on his cock. Both of them kept kissing until Yugi pulls out then sets her on her knees. Resting his lovely girth on her forehead. "Give my cock a nice suck. Do a good enough job I'll fuck your pussy again and ass as a bonus." Naruko loved the sounds of that. She positioned herself between his legs.

Naruko works her mouth to get some saliva build up. Once she got the amount she wanted lets it drizzle from her mouth, and on Yugi's cock. Now its coated with Naruko's juices and spit. Naruko grips it and starts beating him off. Naruko stared him right in the eyes lovingly. She was willing to try anything to give Yugi as much pleasure as possible, so Naruko took as much as she could in her mouth, slurping as she pulled back with a loud pop.

Yugi sighs in pleasure. A sound that was music to her ears, so she did it again, but slower. Squeezing her lips as tight as she can to add pleasure. Naruko started to lick him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the head before sucking on it. Her actions made Yugi groan loud, he can feel waves of pleasure going through him. Naruko took her sweet time, loving his fat cock with her mouth, sucking him slow and deep, used her tongue to rub down as much of him as she could reach, now and again pulling back to give much attention to his large tasty testicles. Naruko bobs her head faster while gently stroking what she cant fit into her mouth with her breasts.

" _He tastes_ _really_ _good_ _I can't wait to taste his cum and have his beautiful cock back in me!_ _"_  Naruko thought lustfully. Yugi groans as Naruko began moaning around him, her moans of her thoroughly enjoying pleasing his cock. Rubbing his shaft with her breasts felt so good that it was addictive. She stops sucking on the head to rub his entire cock with her large bosom She flashed Yugi a smile as she did this. She joins Yugi in the moaning because Naruko felt like she was about to cum.

"Naruko!" Yugi gasps as he sprays Naruko's face with his cum. A few globs of his seed landed on her nose. The scent caused her head to spin.

A smile forms on her lips as Yugi was still hard. Wrapping her soft lips around the tip of his cock, Naruko slowly slides down, until it hits her gag reflex. Fighting that urge to pull out back, she got about six inches deeper, before it got overwhelming. Regretfully Naruko pulls back quickly, she then rubs extra saliva from her actions on his length with her tongue. Naruko starts to taste something from her brother's dick, was he going to cum again? She kept going, Naruko wants to drink it this time. There were some on her face, but figure it would taste better fresh from his cock.

She leans forward and took his cock back into her mouth. In her desperation Naruko forces her head down several inches lower than before, bobbing her head up and down fast. It was a bit frustrating that she still can't get Yugi's whole cock in.

" _Let make this more fun shall we?_ _"_ both Kyuubi snickered as they secretly began to manipulate Naruko and Yugi's bodies. Yugi's cock was more sensitive and is now a cum geyser, while Naruko was granted the ability to take his whole cock in, but in exchange, is extra horny. The two demon foxes are going to enjoy this.

Naruko sucked on him like its no tomorrow and is surprised she's not choking, but didn't think too much of it, and swallows every single liquid he released when necessary. When she felt him jolt, she knew for a fact he was getting close. In a few seconds, he's going to explode... and explode he did. He shot out five spurts before he began blasting his delicious seed in her wanting mouth. What's more was that each spray is more want most men can achieve and then some. She tried to swallow the insane amount of cum, barely as some of his cum leaks out of the edges of her mouth. Her throat worked overtime to take on the steady stream for almost three minutes. When he was finally done lets her go, Naruko to this time to catch her breath.

"Ready for some more?" Yugi asks. Naruko looked at her brother and nods, as cum drools on her tits. "Now my dick is lubricated I can fuck your ass hard!" Yugi said picking her up with his strong arms and place her on the table. This time on her chest. He pulls her up then grips her large breast and begins to play with it, while his other hand was moving his cock back into her pussy. Once back in Yugi starts to rub her nipples, and at the same time. Naruko made what you call an ahego face.

Yugi kept thrusting into her, not even stopping when Naruko came again. It drew it out and it feels like she had one long orgasm. In reality, Naruko kept cumming multiple times. A feeling she quickly grew to love. "If you're going to cum, please do it inside me!" Naruko begs. It was a good thing she told him that because he was about to blow.

With one more thrust, Yugi blew his load, filling Naruko up with his seed. He set her down face first on the table. When he pulled out, his cum pours out of her pussy like a waterfall. He had one more round in him and knows where to put it. Yugi grips Naruko's hips and lifts her ass up, and puts her in the doggy style position. He scoops up some of his cum from her pussy and uses it to lube up her ass with three fingers then he pushes his cock against her ass, Naruko gasps when he did that. Satisfied he spreads her cheeks with his thumbs, then slowly slides his entire length into her puckered hole.

Naruko and Yugi grunts as the samurai's cock thrust forward, sinking deeper and deeper into her ass. Naruko's screams of pleasure encourage him to keep going. Naruko closed her eyes and moans blissfully, savouring the feeling of her brother being buried balls deep in her perfect ass. Now on bent over the table, she pulled forward an inch and then thrust herself back. Every time she did that, went a little faster. She turned her head to look over her shoulder and said "Come on bro fuck me! I want to fuck my ass so bad!" She said shamelessly.

Not wanting to disappoint his sexy sister Yugi pulls all the way out and firmly thrusts all the way back in. He continues to do that at a fast pace, making sure to hit all the right spots. Naruko's ass made loud lewd sucking noises as it tries desperately to keep Yugi's thick cock inside.

Naruko's moans grew louder as the fast pumping brought her closer and closer to another orgasm, making a burning heat inside her, but not enough to give her the last push because she came some much already. She would love to keep thrust back at him, impaling herself and forcing a more energetic rhythm, but she barely had enough strength to move. She's reaching her limit.

"Oh god! Yes! Yugi fuck my ass hard! Don't stop, don't stop you hear me!" She cried while drooling on the table. The amount of desire and lust in her voice made Yugi's cock, if even possible, grow harder than it already was. But paid no mind to it and kept on ramming his cock into her ass. Feeling it last load building up.

"Don't worry my dear sister!" He said in a husky voice "I'm going keep pounding into you and I'm not stopping until I've emptied myself in your tight ass, my cock is the only cock that's allowed inside you, no one else's. You and mom are mind." Yugi declares and he thrust faster and harder into her ass. He was going at half speed this entire time.

Naruko could only whimper in response (her voice was going horse with the screams of pleasure) as he moves his left arm up to grab her slim waist. His right arm went around her chest then grabs the opposite breast. Pulls her back up so she's upright. Yugi kept on pounding into her ass at full speed. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoes throughout the kitchen. He can't even remove half of his member before slamming back in. Naruko's last orgasm finally exploded with a scream of ecstasy.

For a good half hour Naruto pounded into his sister's asshole, never slowing down, and eventually, Yugi feels his loin's burning and he can't hold back his release. Pulling as far back as he could he slams forward as his final orgasm for the day starts. He can feel the biggest load he ever produces pour in her ass for a while.

He didn't know how long he had been cumming, but when he calmed down from his high, Naruko was knocked out with a smile on her face. He considers pulling out, but she was still milking his erect cock any cum it has left. Much to his surprise, his cock fried one more load. Tired, Yugi slowly pulls out and his member was now limp. Not wanting Naruko to spend the remaining night sleeping on a table. Used the last of his strength to carry Naruko to her room.

Once there, Yugi was too tried to head to his own room so slept with Naruko. Unconsciously, Naruko snuggles on her sexy step-brother. Both her and Kushina have something planned for Yugi that involves bunny girl outfits.


	3. Kushina and Naruko: Favorite Carrot

Groggy, Yugi slowly walks into the kitchen. He's not a morning person, but Yugi instantly woke up when seeing his mother standing over the counter-top setting out the breakfast. While wearing a bunny girl outfit. Yugi wonders where in the world she got such an outfit. The way it hugs her ass made his cock hard. He's a bit surprised how just one night's sleep got his stamina back up.

He can feel his sexual urges boil inside him. Walking to her quietly so she won't noticed him, then without warning, he came up from behind her and wraps his arms around her. Grinding his rock-hard cock on her backside. He slowly glides his hand down her body and grabs her ass.

Kushina groans as his fingers sank into her firm ass. She couldn't get a word out because she felt his huge hard cock move back and forth between her cheeks. As well Yugi planting kisses on her shoulder "You like mommy's outfit? I bought it just for you" Kushina moans, reaching behind her so she can get a fist full of Yugi's spiky hair. With his free hand, Yugi turns Kushina's head for a deep, passionate kiss. Both closed their eyes as they made out.

"Like it? I love it. You look very sexy in that." He said in between kisses. Kushina opens a hidden zipper that's located between her legs. She lines Yugi's cock to her back entrance then starts pushing it in. He was taken aback when the head of his cock along with the first seven inches suck into her ass right away. He quickly finds out why. "How often do you play with your ass mom?" Yugi asked. He didn't give her a chance to reply however because his hips moved on their own, and pulls back then slams forward. The sudden movement caused Kushina so cum right away.

"Fuck mommy's ass dear~" She moans out as Yugi pounds her second hole as fast as he can.

Yugi finds out why his hips are moving in such a way. The glowing claw mark is a big clue. Focusing, Yugi tempers the demon fox's influence. In the mean times, he continues to take her from behind, causing his mom's ass bounce to and fro. If Yugi saw that it would be one of the most erotic things he could ever see. Kushina continues screaming and moaning while Yugi fucks her over the table.

"Can you slow down a bit, this is too much for me" She cried.

Right on time, Yugi got control of his body "You got it mom." he said slowing his hips to a speed Kushina likes.

Kushina leans forward so her huge breasts were pressed against the table. She sets her hands on each side of her face. Yugi now has his hands on her hips. "You're the best, letting me have sex with you. I bet none of the other guys I know ever get to fuck their moms like this." Yugi said chuckling. Kushina just groaned in response, feeling a warm pride in her chest which was mixed with the multiple orgasms. "I'm happy to have a beautiful woman like as my mom. I've got the hottest mom anywhere! I love you!."

"I love you too dear! Please fuck me anytime you're feeling horny." Kushina said drooling in the table. The multiple orgasms and compliments began to cloud her mind. Kushina would say and do anything to make Yugi happy. Also, she can't pass a chance to have sex with such a stud.

Yugi smirked and thrusts deeper into Kushina's bowels, causing her to cry out. "You like that Mom? Do you like the fact you're teenage son is getting you off so well?" Yugi asks while filling her ass with his seed. The first load of the day. Yugi pulls out then slides his cock into her pussy "God your pussy feels so good Mom!" Yugi said pumping his hips. He's not sure what felt better, Kushina's ass or pussy. Kushina moaned loudly, her hips wiggled the best she could as Yugi thrusts into her.

For about fifteen minutes of fucking Yugi pulled out. "Get on your knees and open your mouth. I want you to taste my cum." Yugi said. Kushina did so without question, sliding down his sweaty body until she was on the floor she turned around, opens her mouth wide, her tongue pushed out as far as it would go. "Oh, mom!" He sighs, as Kushina slid his cock into her mouth. She didn't stop until he hit the back of her throat. He let out a content sigh upon feeling his whole cock being massaged by her mouth, throat and tongue.

A few seconds later she moves Yugi's hands on her head and makes him fucks her face. The feeling of his large balls slapping her chin with every thrust is something she liked very much. Having sucked him off plenty of times yesterday, her throat was moulded to fit his cock "Mom!" He said as he came. He pulls out of her warm, wet throat and jerked himself off so he could to keep his orgasm going. His cum flies out of his large cock, and splash all over her breasts then he aims up, so his last few shots painting both her cheeks and nose with thick ropes of his seed.

Yugi was about to fall back but a pair of arms wrapped around from behind. "Morning bro~" Naruko said into Yugi ear. Which caused him to shiver a bit. Yugi noticed that his sister is wearing the same outfit as their mom. But the one she has on is orange "Mom bought two." Naruko explains as her fingers coil around his cock and jerks him off. "He's still hard mom~"

"Good~" Kushina said wrapping her soft lips around Yugi's cock. Naurko strokes the base while her mom sucks the rest. Turning her brother's head, Naruko locks lips with him. Looking up found the sight of her kids kissing totally sexy. Yugi holds the back of his mother's head and reaches around Naruko to grab her ass. Kushina moans when Yugi pours his cum down her throat.

Kushina and Naruko lay Yami on the floor. Naruko sat on her adopted brother's face and helps her mom licking his cock. He's big enough for the both of them to share. It was Naruko's turn to suck Yugi off. She deepthroats him while Kushina sucks on his balls. The blond kunoichi had her eyes closed while bobbing her head up and down at a fast pace.

Yugi sees the same kind zipper his mom has on Naruko's outfit. So pulling the zipper Yugi immediately ate out her pussy. Naruko moans feeling his tongue travels deep inside her and his thumb rubbing her clit. Just then, Naruko notices her mother taking her breasts out. Knowing what she has in mind does the same. Yugi soon felt large breasts envelop his shaft.

As well soft tongues on the head of his cock. It felt amazing. Also for them too because their rock-hard nipples were rubbing against each other. Kushina moves herself so her pussy on Yugi's muscular leg and grinds on it. Coating his shin with her juices. "I want him inside me~" Naruko moans while licking the pre-cum that keeps leaking out.

Going on her back, Kushina beckons her daughter over. With a sparkle in her eyes, Naruko crawls to her mom in a cat-like manner. "It's your sister turn~" Kushina said spreading Naruko's pussy nice and wide. Yugi quickly made his way to them and wastes no time in shoving his huge cock into his sister. The busty blond cries out in pleasure upon feeling his cock good deep inside her.

She loves how it bashes against her womb. Yugi grabs her ass cheeks and fucks Naruko hard and fast. Knowing she likes it rough. Kushina was getting pleasure too because their nipples and clits were rubbing together. It kind of felt Yugi is fucking both of them at once. Yugi is not sure which pussy felt better, Naruko's or Kushina's.

He can decide later and enjoys the moment. "I want all the of us to cum together!" Kushina cries.

"I'm close~" Naruko said with her tongue hanging out.

"Me too!" Yugi groans. Once he stops moving his hips, filled Naruko's pussy with his seed and the two sexy busy ladies came hard. "How we finishing things off by cover your faces with my cum." he said pulling out and stood up. They like the sounds of that and went up to their knees with mouths open. Yugi starts jacking off. Since he just came, was able to fire his load in no time.

"Now that's how you start the morning~" Naruko said licking Yugi's cum from her lips.

"I agree~" Kushina said doing the same.

Yugi wonders if he has enough stamina for the mission he has today.


	4. Konan: Mission Prep

Before Yugi can leave for his mission went to Konan's house to drop gift from his mother off. A box that is meant for Konan's eyes only. Yugi gave his word he'll not look what's inside. Happy that her son is so noble, Kushina gave him a quick blowjob. So did Naruko. It's a miracle they didn't have sex again. Thankfully they had things to do.

Arriving at Konan's front door spots her at the porch steps carrying a large bag of groceries in both arms. It doesn't look like she's having no trouble with them, but can't get her keys. She would put them down but their too much of a pain to pick them up again. What she had on today is a blue tie-on shirt that barely covers her chest, exposing a lot of DD-cup breasts for all to see, and a pair of tight sweat pants that hugs her ass. Showing it off greatly.

Being the gentleman that he quickly goes up to her and said "Did you need help with that?" Yugi asks in a warm tone.

Hearing his voice turns to face him and smiles at him. Which caused the dragon in Yugi's pants to get a little heated. "Thank you Yugi, I knew I should have only taken two bags at a time, or simply sealed them in scrolls. I was having a bit of trouble trying to do it myself." She gave the bags to Yugi and took the box in his hand, then unlocks the door before ushering him inside. Yugi places the bags in the kitchen. Then by Konan's request went to the living room while she left to store everything in the kitchen. Konan opens the box, what she found inside made smile seductively. Kushina is such a good friend. Wonders why Kushina puts a simple letter in a box? The answer was quickly answered when he saw what was with the latter.

As Yugi sat on the couch he got a perfect view of her walk around the kitchen. He couldn't tear his eyes off her ass. Just the way it shifts from side to side as she walked made him hard in mere in seconds. Since he has a mission today wore an indigo and black kimono made it very easy to see his monster cock inflating. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He said panicking. Spotting a pillow and quickly used it to cover himself up. Right on time because Konan arrived and instead of sitting beside slid over the armrest on the couch then right onto his lap. Konan slowly grinding right on his cock; the sultry smile told him the pillow did not hide anything.

"I heard you've been getting a lot of admirers lately." Konan smiles.

He blushes and shifts underneath her, matching her movements, both lightly moans because this act gave them pleasure. "I guess the ladies love the gentleman type. Which is surprising because I thought they were into the emo, brooding type." He said with a nervous laugh.

Konan had a mischievous look on her face. "Well, tastes change. For the better most of the time." She said, grinning with lust growing in her eyes. "Have you heard that they called you lately?"

Yugi nods bashfully "It feels a bit strange being named the sexiest man in the village. I hear a lot of women what to have sex with me. The things they want to do with me is a bit..."

"Well, I'm one of them~" She said and gets off his lap then tosses the pillow that was covering his crotch away. Not caring where it landed.

Yugi sat there with a bright red face, contemplating what to do next but Konan decided for him by unfastening Yugi's black obi. His kimono open revealing that he is only wearing blue boxers underneath. They were a tight pair so Konan can see how big his cock is. Konan is going to enjoy this. She hasn't been fucked in a while.

She looks up at him with a teasing smirk. "That looks really unconformable, let me help you with that. Think of it was a thank you for helping me out. Tho I must admit; you're pretty big and I wonder if I can handle it. I can't wait to find out~" Konan said pulling down the samurai's boxers down. Konan's eyes widen seeing Yugi's cock for the first time. The size of it made her wet instantly. How did Kushina and Naruko handle such a beast?

Konan wants Yugi to bent her over the table while he pulls on her hair, pounding into her pussy relentlessly. Just thinking that caused her wave of lust to wash all over her body. Yugi saw her nipples growing hard. Thanks to her shirt, he can see a clear outline of her nipples. Also a wet stain between her legs. She even starts to breathe heavily.

Before Yugi can say anything Konan took his hand to breasts so he can caress them. His fingers sank into them. The same thing happens with Kushina and Naruko. Yugi likes When that happens. He wastes no time giving them a thorough massage. Since his experience with Kushina and Naruko is really good at it.

A moan left Konan's lips. Something that never happens to her before. Yugi sure is something. To reward rips her shirt, and her bra, in half. Allowing her large DD-cup breasts bounce freely. Yugi only touched her breasts and Konan is super horny already. Could it be that his cock is so fucking huge? Or the sexy muscular build he has. Its both actually. How can it not?

Reaching into her pocket and pulls out two hair ties then braids her hair into two pigtails on either side of her head. Yugi has a pretty good idea what Konan has in mind with those. Yugi reaches out to but Konan stops him then wags her finger at him. He can use that later. Konan stood up then slowly pulls down sweatpants, showing off her aqua blue silk laced panties. If the sight of her in her tight fitting clothing made Yugi turned on, then seeing her half-naked body caused him to become fully hard. Yugi admires her semi-naked form as she bit her lip by the slight of Yugi's large hard dick. It looks tasty.

She went back down knees and gets closer to Yugi's cock. The scent is so strong that made Konan's head spin. Yugi moans as Konan took him in her mouth.

Konan moans and began sucking and licking Yugi's cock until he unconsciously pumps in and out of her mouth rapidly. Because Yugi had sex earlier, came seconds later, shooting his cum into her mouth and down her throat. She pulled out too early and some lands on her hair. She gagged and coughed up the cum in her mouth, which pooled on the floor below her. She didn't expect for him to cum this much. Tho she's a bit upset that such delicious cum has gone to waste.

Before Yugi knew what hit him Konan pulled away and bent over the coffee table. She sets hands on the table, then presses her ass cheeks on his cock, making him moan. Yugi's hands then grabbed and pulled her panties off. Her ass now completely bare to the samurai. Konan starts grinding against Yugi's hard cock with her ass.

"Konan!" Yugi said before cumming all over her ass, but Konan was not done with him yet. He didn't even have time to blink before she sucks his cock again. Able to take more at this time.

He felt a hand give his balls a thorough rub down and the rest of his cock that wasn't in her mouth rubs with her other hand. Yugi reaches for Konan newly braided ponytails who didn't stop him this time and slammed his cock all the way into her throat, making her moan onto Yugi's dick even more as he moves his hips. His cock easily moulds her throat to properly fit Yugi's manhood. Since his cock is on a hair trigger came. Konan was ready this time and was able to drink his cum. She can't get enough of it.

Feeling her other mouth thirsty for Yugi's seed quickly climbs on top of his and stat on his cock. Her pussy giving off a wet squelching sounds, her plump ass jiggling every time he pounded into it. As she rode Yugi removes the hair ties and lets her hair down. To be honest, Yugi lives her hair like that.

Konan kept her hands behind her as she bounces on Yugi's lap. He grabs her ass and thrust up. Pounding her pussy so hard she thought she'd lose consciousness, her big tits bouncing around wildly. Yugi waits for the opportune to get one of Konan's in his mouth. A loud cry of pleasure can out of her mouth when Yugi got one. He sucks on it like a thirsty baby.

Yugi inserts two fingers in her ass and moves them at the same speed as his cock. Leaning in, Konan places her hands on each side of Yugi's head. This is the most intense lovemaking she ever had.

She experiences this for the next ten minutes, thoroughly fucking her stupid. For sure her body is hooked on his cock. To a point where she can't live without it. Yugi stops moving his hips to fill her pussy with his seed. He saw a very familiar expression on Konan's face. The look in her eye tells him she wants more.

Placing Konan on her back and fucks her again. In a different hole this time. "FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" she screams. Never she's been this vocal during sex. Most of the time she had a plain expression. The guy who fucks her is the only one getting pleasure. But with Yugi, a huge wave of pleasure too much for to handle and she likes it.

His massive cock felt so fucking good in her ass that she starts drooling for the first time. She's so happy she has friends that share. Now that he had sex with three woman finds out their pussy and ass feels different, but each one felt good in their own way. Choosing which one is difficult. What Yugi does know is that he's looking forward to fucking them more.

For few hours Yugi fucks her good. Fucking her tits, asshole, pussy, in every style and position known to man, ninja, samurai alike.

Every time Yugi would cum Konan fallows suit seconds later, sometimes the samurai would cum twice in a row. She passed out a few times. Just to be woken up by the wonderful sight of a sexy man pounds her ass and pussy hard with his massive cock. Hours later Konan is coated in a white glaze of cum, out of breath with a strong sense of satisfaction, she watched Yugi put his clothes back on. To her surprise, he still has enough energy to move around. Then Konan recalls telling him of what is in the box. An energy drink that gets his stamina back to max.

"It's been fun Konan." Yugi smiles. "I hate to fuck and go, but I have a mission to got to and give my thinks to my mother for the energy drink," He said waving at Konan who waves back. There's something about that drink Konan did tell him. What that is, both Yugi and Tea will find out soon.


	5. Tea: Service

The mission went quite well. Then again it just has him picking up Tea, who was doing some spying work. With the info, she needs mind Tea meets with Yugi at the local restaurant. Disguise as one of the works. The uniform caused Yugi's cock to get lively. He suppresses his urges with max willpower. Something he learns how to do when learning how to use a demon blade without getting possessed. It wasn't easy. He still has nightmares of what happened back then.

But with what was happening lately. He has been sleeping soundly. Like he is now. With how far Tea went to going her mission, they had to set up camp as the day become night. The warm fire and moonlight overhead felt nice. Also, Tea is still wearing the uniform. He's not complaining because it looks really sexy on her. The skirt is so short that it gives Yugi a nice view of her legs. Her shirt with rolled-up sleeves hugs her large breasts nicely. The tie around her neck was buried between her huge rack.

He can feel himself getting hard thinking of her. Surely Tea could see it. But she's asleep like him, right?

Suddenly, he feels something soft pressed against his face. His hands went up to feel them. Right when then touched them knew what they are, "I always wanted to do something like this with you, Yugi." Tea said rubbing her breasts on Yami-Yugi's face. Rolling with the situation Yugi closes his eyes and motorboats Tea.

Moaning Tea opens Yugi's kimono and slips her hand under his boxers. She bit her lips when feeling how big his cock is. Her fingers coil around his member and pump her hand. Causing Yugi to moan. He moves his leg between Tea's legs and rubs it on her pussy. It was Tea's turn to moan. When he felt her nipples growing hard, pinches them with his thumbs and index fingers. "Yugi!" Tea moans loudly.

She sees Yugi motioning her to stand up. She did and Yugi slowly moves his hand ups her legs then under her skirt. He pulls down her panties. Spreading her legs Yugi presses his lips on her pussy. Tea moans hand holds his head. Her hips bucked as Yugi's tongue moves around her insides. He licks her lips in a very slow manner. But it somehow feels so good for Tea.

Yugi's lightly squeezes Tea's ass cheeks. One hand remains on Yami head and uses the other to rub her own breast. To increase the pleasure she's feeling. Tea jolted when Yami's tongue enters her womanhood. The way it thrashed inside her brought Tea to a climax very quickly and hard. Weak at the knees fall on Yami's lap.

As she regains her breath saw Yami's pulsing cock. Tea moves down to it and pulls down his boxers. When Yami's cock springs up, Tea's eyes sparkle with lust. Smelling it makes her mind spin also heats up her body. Tea starts jacking off Yami while sucking on the tip of his cock. It tasted a bit funny. Probably because Yami had sex with three other women. So Tea is licking off the remaining pussy juices. Tea has no idea that's what she's licking but doesn't mind due to the fact it's Yugi's cock.

Something she wanted a taste for a while. Out of all the cocks she had a taste (something she's not proud of) was instantly hooked. She can't get her tongue off of it. Tea is compelled to lick, suck, and kiss every spot. She even licked his balls. Something Tea doesn't like to do, but with Yami has no problem with it.

Already she feels incredibly horny. Likely because she's going to have sex with her longtime crush. Yami can feel himself harder than normal. He wonders why? But before he can piece it together was suddenly revered into a boy. "Wait, what the hell?" Yami said in shock then sighs "By to my Zero years."

"Zero years?" Tea asks still jerking him off.

"It was in a point in my life where I had Zero tolerance from those do evil." Yugi explains "Remember when that guy had you hostage and saved you by burning him to death?"

Tea nods "Yeah I remember." a smile forms on her lips "You were so cute by then. I got to thank however uses a shota jutsu on you."

"A what?" Yugi asks. But Tea didn't answer him. Instead sucks on his cock. The one thing not affected by the jutsu. Yugi moans as his manhood went down her throat. Which Tea found odd because she normally can't handle a cock big as Yugi's. But her throat manages to adjust. Tea didn't gift a horse in the mouth and kept sucking.

Her eyes went blank with lust as she bobs her head. When she needed air takes his cock out of her mouth and gives him a handjob. Then when she's ready deepthroats Yugi again. Wanting him to fuck her mouth hand Yugi hold her head. Getting the hint Yugi holds her head in place and moves his hip as if she's fucking a pussy or ass.

It didn't take long for him to give Tea her seed. Tea tries her very best to drink as much of Yugi's cum, but he gave a lot. Yugi lets of Tea's head. Thinking he is done cumming, but his cock fires one more and it leads right on her face. "More~" Tea said in a trance. Since he has a smaller body now Tea was able to push him to the ground.

Crawling on top of Yugi, Tea places her hands on his stomach to pin him down. Raising her hips Tea moves them over Yugi's cock then sat on it. Tea cums right away when it enters her pussy. Her gazes went up to the night sky while her tongue was now out of her mouth. Her hips didn't say still and began to ride Yugi.

Tea happy bounces on Yugi's large cock. She keeps saying Yugi's name over and over again. The oversized kimono Yugi now has on made him even cuter. Which made Tea's lust for him grew even more. Ecstasy just keeps was over Tea the longer she keeps fucking Yugi. Never had she been so turned on during sex.

Soon her primal instincts for fucking took over and Tea's body grew a craving for Yugi's cock. Both her breasts and ass jiggle as she road Yugi. She always wanted to fuck Yugi when he was in his early teens but was too shy to ask. Tea did find Yugi's fully grown adult self very sexy. When the jutsu wears off, Tea doesn't mind fucking the adult Yugi.

So, for now, this young teen Yugi will do. Yugi lets out a loud moan and shot a huge load of cum. "So warm~" Tea moans. "Oh, you still hard," Tea said, as she pulled him out then got on all fours. Knowing what Tea wants to make his way to her, grabs her ass and slams his cock into her. It was then he discovers he still had the same strength when he had his adult body.

This took Tea by surprise when Yugi moves his with such power and speed. She didn't have strength in her arms to keep herself up. So she moved down at an angle. This made his cock feel even better. "I can't stop cumming!" Tea cries "Please! Don't stop!"

"I wasn't planning to," Yugi said thrusting his hips roughly. An idea pops into his mind. He pulls out his cock then quickly shoves his cock into Tea's ass. Tea groans when Yugi did that. From when Yugi can tell Tea is weak against anal. The look of ecstasy on her face is something Yugi can never get tired of. It was one of his favourite parts during sex.

"YUGI!" Tea cries when a large amount of cum pours into her ass. Panting, Yugi pulls his cock out and sat down. "Let me clean that for you~" Tea said, crawling towards the cute, little Yugi. She unbuttons her top then pulls up her bra, and sandwiches his cock with her huge breasts. Yugi moans and rolls his head back.

Tea moans her breasts slow so Yugi can thoroughly enjoy himself. "So soft!" Yugi moans. Smiling, Tea moves her boobs faster. Yugi's cock starts to throb like mad because of this. As well the warmth between her breasts growing. He is going to cum soon and Tea has a feeling it's going be big. She was not wrong, Yugi moans and his cum shot out like a geyser.

It went up high and lands on Tea's face and breasts. "Delicious~" Tea said, licking the cum off her lips. Both were tired and need sleep. To give Yugi a comfortable sleep Tea had him use her boobs as a pillow. Yugi went fast asleep when his face touched Tea's chest. As they slept, someone was watching them. She followed Yugi and Tea.

Now they are sleeping, is about to strike. But, Mai Valentine wants to have a taste of little Yugi.


	6. Mai: Underestimated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't post a chapter last mouth as I wanted to take a small break from this story.

"That was quite something," Mai said with a smile which is covered by the mask she has on. She has to admit, she got a little horny seeing Yugi and Tea fucking. It took all her willpower to not come out of hiding and join them but, Mai is on a mission she intends to finish. The reword it too large to pass up. Later she'll fuck him, as when she saw how big Yugi's cock and the speed he can move his hips. Is considering to have a try. It will be her bonus.

Then again, it has been too long since she had a cock. Treating herself won't be too much of an issue. She did complete tons of missions so, having a little fun won't hurt. Plus, Mai may get some information out of him. Men tend to be lose lipped around beautiful women. Also, she did have experience handling cocks as large as Yugi's. So she won't end up like Tea. Who is currently, panting like a bitch in heat. She still is. Mai smirks at this.

"Amateur." Mai huffed.

Waiting for the right moment Mai quietly took Yugi out of Tea grasp. Careful to not wake both of them up. Since they spent a ton of energy during sex the both of them is in a deep sleep. Sniffing the air Mai can still detect the scent of sex in the air, "Odd? Is should have been gone by now." Mai said under her breath.

Picking Yugi up in her arms  _"Wow he's light."_  Mai though  _"Cute too."_  She looks around and spots a tree stump. "That will do." the blonde Kunoichi said with a grin. Setting Yugi against the stump Mai pulls out a rope and ties it around the little samurai. "Now, to begin~" Mai said going down on her knees and takes off her mask.

Gripping Yugi's limp dick Mai slowly moves her hand up and down his shaft. The fabric of her glove made the sleeping Yugi moan. But it's not enough to wake him up. So Mai tightens her grip and moves her hand faster. Yugi's cock grew hard in had but he is still asleep. This frustrated Mai a bit. "Wake up damn it!" Mai muttered. She kept quite so Tea won't wake up.

Seeing that she's not getting anywhere with a handjob decides to turn things up a bit. Leaning in Mai licks the back of his cock. She can still taste Tea's juices as well Yugi's cum on it. Heat starts to build up from her pussy but, Mai figures it's because of the lack of sex. As Mai though this realizes Yugi's cock is already down her throat.

" _His cock is so tasty~"_  Mai lustfully thought. Setting her hand on Yugi's thighs the big breasted Kunoichi bobs her head up and down his shaft. There's something about this boy's cock is making her so horny. Her lungs scream for air made Mai stop sucking Yugi's cock. Panting, Mai gives Yugi a handjob again. She didn't realize Yugi is awake now.

"Who? What are you-ahhh!" Yugi moans mid-sentence because Mai sucks on the head of his cock. As she did this, pulls down the zipper of her skin-tight bodysuit. Showing Yugi her huge breasts. She then uses them to rub his cock. Yugi moans as Mai moves her chest up and down his shaft. The busty blonde can feel his shaft getting lively.

"Are you going to cum little boy?" Mai asked. She's not aware that Yugi was turned into a boy but that doesn't matter. Because she has a powerful need for his cum. To have it all over her face and maybe in her pussy and ass. Yugi lets out a loud groan and a large torrent of cum shot up between Mai's breasts and coats her face.

Scooping some up Mai has a taste. Right when Yugi's seed touches her tongue Mai's whole body lit up with intense sexual hunger. She doesn't remember the last time she was this horny. Pulling the zipper more until it goes past her ass. Smothering Yugi with her breasts, Mai grabs his cock and sat on it. Letting a loud moan as it reaches deep inside her pussy.

Putting her hands on the stump Mai bounces on Yugi's cock. Her ass juggles with her movement she did, "Your cock feel so amazing!" Mai cries "It's making me lose my mind!" Since he can't move his arms, moves his hips instead. Mai screams in pleasure as Yugi moves hips no one his size can. Mai's eyes widen and her tongue hangs out of her mouth.

Yugi moves his head so he can suck on her nipple. He felt her pussy tightens when he did that "I'm weak there!" Mai cries out. Utilizing this info, Yugi sucks harder. Causing Mai to cum hard. He wasn't done with her yet and grinds her nipple between his teeth. "I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" she screams and arches her back.

Allowing Yugi some breathing room. It lasted for a bit because Mai presses her breasts on his face again. "I...can't...take anymore," Mai said out of breath. It was then she hears the ropes shaping. Before she can do anything, Yugi broke free from his restraints and is on top of her. With a grin, Yugi sucks on both her nipples and pumps his hips roughly.

Mai's arms shout above her head and her heels dig into the dirt. "HOW CAN SOMEONE SO SMALL FUCK ME SO HARD?!" Mai screams. Yugi doesn't answer her because he's busy enjoying her nipples and her tight pussy. He looks up and sees Mai's eyes blank with lust and droop leaks out of the corner of her mouth.

Groaning, Yugi overfills Mai's womb with his seed. He lets Mai's nipples go with a wet pop sound. Slowly, Yugi pulls his cock out of Mai's pussy. His cum pours out of her pussy akin to a waterfall. In the corner of his eye saw a bit of rope that he can use. Grabbing it turns Mai on her chest and ties her arms behind her back. He then saw her ass. When Yugi licks his lips, his eyes flashed red and went snake-like for a moment.

Raising her hips Yugi spreads her ass cheeks plunges his large, thick cock into her ass. Mai lifts her head, and cries out with a mixture of pain and pleasure "I never have someone fuck me there!" Mai said as Yugi thrust his hips. Much to her surprise the pain quickly melts away. In its place is a huge wave of ecstasy.

"Don't stop~" Mai moans.

"Wasn't planning to." Yugi chuckles. Mai soon lost all feeling below her waist but she does feel his cock fucking her ass. Moulding it into its shape so Yugi can fuck it later. "You know, if you switch to our side I'll fuck you every day," Yugi growls with lust. To seal the deal shoots a large load into her ass. This makes Mai cum too.

"I'll switch sides!" Mai cries out "Your cock it the best I had!"

Grinning, Yugi pulls out and slowly make his way to Mai's head "May I ask you name?" he asks turning Mai to her back.

"Mai Valentine," she said and Yugi plunges his cock into her mouth. Fucking it like he did with her pussy and ass. Mai rolls her eyes back as he did that. Being treated like a slut felt so good. Before Mai is against that. Not this time. Yugi's cock really changed her mind. Where in the world did this kid learn to fuck a woman so good?

Never had she came for a face fuck but with Yugi she did and she wasn't the only one who came because his seed pours down her throat. Almost gagging on it. A feeling Mai really miss. Yugi pulls his cock out and lets it rest on Mai's face. Letting her memorize the scent of his cock. Felling a set of hand on his shoulder turn to see Tea.

"I was wondering who was following us." Tea said. Her voice travels down Yugi's ear which made him shiver. Seeing this whispers "Once we make it back to town and I finish my report to Lady Tsunade lets all three of us have some fun~"

"S-Sounds good." Yugi moans. He's weak to a woman whispering into her ear. Making him a bit submissive. It also tames the wild sexual urge that overtook him. "I'm very tired tho so I need some rest."

Tea chuckles "I know." she has Yugi rest on the spot where were sleeping and set Mai beside him then lays on his other side. Yugi is known in between two busty ladies who are ready to fuck him when he good and rested. But a good nights rest may not be enough. Good thing there's Akiza to help. Tho she is a mayor Shotacon.


	7. Akiza: Witches and Demons

Parting ways with Tea and Mai, Yugi went home to get a change of clothes as the ones he is wearing has a thick scent of sex. When he got there found a note telling him Kushina and Naruko is out with friends. Yugi didn't mind because they probably fuck him right as he got through the door. Which a tired sigh Yugi went to his room.

The clothes he has now won't fit because He has a body of a kid. However, there's one set of clothes that might fit him. Putting his clothes in the hamper Yugi goes deep into his closet and pulls out a box. On it has the words "Remember the dark times". Lifting the lid Yugi sees an old school uniform. Taking out the blue jacket Yugi is reminded of the past.

"Never forget," Yugi said tightening his grip on the jacket.

" _The games you played back then were so fun._ _I can still remember their screams._ _"_ the demon fox taunted,  _"_ _Wait, something's missing._ _"_ Just then fox ears and tail appears on his body.  _"_ _Now you have your old look back. Aren't you happy?_ _"_

"Shut up," Yugi growls. He takes the rest of the clothes in the box and heads to the bathroom. Ignoring another box in his closet. One that should never be open again. Yami needs a cold shower. Something that he very much needed. For to cool his mind and to wash away the scent of sex off his body. Which is thick. So it took about an hour to wash off.

One done Yugi drys himself off puts on the set of clothes that holds dark memories. The shower made him feel refreshed but his body is a bit sore. All that sex he's having is catching up with him. He then is reminded Akiza can help with that. Her massage always leaves a person feel refreshed. Mostly men what Akiaz to massages because they want a sexy woman to rub their bodies.

It never when sexual because none of them is her type. Also, she wants to run a lineament business. He wonders if she's open today. So he went to her shop to find out. On the way ran into Akiza. "Akiza!" Yugi calls out to her.

When she turns around is surprised to see him "What happened to you? Why are you a kid again? And wants with the fox ears and tail?"

Yugi chuckles nervously "Actually this is me in my early teen years. As for the ears and tail. One of the side effects of having a demon fox locked in my body." it was then Akiza noticed a few people giving Yugi looks Akiza know all too well. But when they saw Yugi is not wearing anything around his neck (save for the leather collar) looks relieved. Seeing her puzzled look said, "Mind if we talk in private in your shop?"

"Sure." Akiza nods and led Yugi to her store. Once inside went upstairs and into her room. Both sat on the edge of her bed. She can see the uneasiness on his face.

"You came to this village recently so you didn't know what I was like back then." Yugi began. "The things I did...made the people call me a demon." Yugi became quiet for a moment. "I once set a man on fire."

"You did what?!" Akiza said shocked. She didn't expect Yugi to do such a thing. "Why did you do it?"

"He to see my fox flames show I gave that thug an up-close look," Yugi said grimly. Hearing this Akiza can't help but smile. She never thought she'll meet a kindred spirit. Also, Yugi looks so cute. Especially with those ears and tail. She wants to touch them so badly. Unable to hold back her urges reaches out and rubs one of Yugi's fox ears.

"What are you doing?!" Yugi asked with a surprised moan. No one had touched his fox ears like Akiza did. Normally the would tug and or pinch them. Not Akiza. Her touch is gentle. It feels...good. His face was then pressed up against Akiza huge breasts. She rubs the back of his ear which caused Yugi to moan in pleasure.

It felt better when Akiza rubs his tail. Another part that got the rough treatment from the villagers. The lingering pains his fox ears and tail used to have swiftly goes away. Yugi is so overwhelmed by the pleasure that his cock became rock hard. Akiza can feel it pressed up against her. Also Yugi's hands on her plump rear.

Biting her lip Akiza slowly pushes Yugi on his back. She smiles seductively upon seeing the large bulge in his pants. Akiza leans to it but moves up to Yugi's face, "It's time for this witch to tame a demon." she said before locking lips with his. Yugi's eyes widen with shock then calms down when his nose picks up her rose scent.

Both Akiza and Yami close their eyes and holds hands. Letting themselves enjoy the kiss. Enjoy the taste of each other's lips. Enjoy the feeling of their soft tongues rubbing against each other. Enjoy their scents mixing together. And enjoy the moans they made together.

As much they want to kiss forever their lungs screams for air. When they broke the kiss a single sting of saliva connected their lips. "I...use to be called...the Black Rose Witch." Akiza panted "You?"

"The Demon Fox...of Justice," Yami replied. Also out of breath.

"Our old nicknames match." Akiza smiles.

"Indeed," Yugi said smiling back. He then moans when Akiza rubs his crotch. The Black Rose Witch loves how big he is. She undoes his belts then slowly pulls down his fly. Hooking her fingers under the waistbands of his pants and boxers pulls them down to his ankles. Her eyes widen with lust upon seeing the one part of Yugi that remain adult size.

Coiling her hand around his manhood slow starts to move it up and down his thick shaft. "I normally have sex with guys I first met but you, I can make an exception," Akiza said then engulfs Yugi's cock into her hot, wet mouth. Keeping her eyes on Yugi sucks on the head while rubbing the shaft. Her other hand gives Yugi's balls a nice rub.

Feeling she can take more, Akiza went all the way down to the base of his cock. Setting her hand on his thighs Akiza bobs her head. Yugi moans and holds Akiza's head. She found it weird that she can deepthroat Yugi's massive cock no problem but hey, she's complaining. She can finally live out one of her Shota fantasies.

"Akiza!" Yugi moans. He holds her head in place and fires his massive load. Akiza did her best to drink as much of his seed as possible. But there's too much so the rest drips out. When Akiza pulls out Yugi is still cumming so his seed lands on her face. She moans as the powerful scent Yugi's cum has made her head spin.

She licks some of them off while fingering her pussy. Which drips with the strong need of having Yugi's cock inside it. Not ignoring this desire Akiza takes off her panties then tossing them aside on some random direction. One hand goes on Yugi's chest while the other grabs the base of his cock. She moves over Yugi's cock and slowly sits on it.

"It's filling me up~" Akiza moans with lust while looking up to the ceiling. With both hands on Yugi's chest, Akiza moves her hips. Akiza's ass and breasts jiggle every time her thighs hits Yugi's. Four sounds fill the room, the bedpost hitting the wall, the frame of the bed creaking, skin hitting skin, and the moans the loves made.

Over and over Akiza said Yugi's name. Yugi wants to move his hips but Akiza keeps him still. Leaning in Akiza pulls him in for an embrace, "Call me sis~" she whispers into Yugi's ear before licking it.

"Sis!" Yugi moans.

When Akiza hears Yugi said that her pussy gets really that. Also wetter. "Say, sis, when you cum~"

"SIS!" Yugi cries out as he cums again. Akiza's whole body twitches as Yugi's pours into her pussy. Like the first time, Yugi's cock shots a large amount cum. This feels so good for Akiza that she cums too. She boobs hug Yugi's head as she climaxed. It's the best one she had in her life. Even she imagined she'd be having sex with a boy (or someone who looks like a boy) that's hung like a horse.

"My clothes smell like sex now and this is the only set I have," Yugi said.

Hearing this Akiza smiles "I have something you can change into."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"I do." Akiza nods "But." getting up she pulls Yugi's cock out of pussy then turns around. Still holding his cock guides it into her other hole. She flips her skirt up so Yugi can see her lovely rear end "Fuck my ass first~" she said moving her hips roughly. Akiza grips her bed sheet tightly and screams in pleasure. She can feel everything below her waist going numb but she can still feel Yugi's cock stretching her ass.

She was enjoying it so much that Akiza was starting to drool. She didn't have to focus on moving her hips because they were moving on their own. "YUGI!" Akiza screams as she cums hard again. Unable to keep herself up Akiza fall forward. She lets out one more moan when Yugi cums after her. "Let's do this again~" Akiza said.

"Yeah," Yugi said.

Both rest for a bit before Akiza gives Yugi another set of clothes. Which made him look like a member of a boy band. However, Yugi doesn't now that. Seeing Akiza is a bit tired didn't ask for a massage so asked: "I feel a bit sore, know a place where I can relax?"

"The hot springs. It's open right now." Akiza suggested.

"Thank you," Yugi said and turns to leave but Akiza stops her.

"Here." she gives Yugi her spare key "So you can visit me anytime you want~" she said winking.

"I will," Yugi said smiling and makes his way to the hot springs. Unaware that two sexy milfs Kushina and Mikoto Uchiha are on the way there.


	8. Kushina and Mikoto: Spending Time in The Hot Springs with Milfs

On his way to the hot springs, Yugi got some looks. They weren't hateful and fear. Instead, there was the opposite. With his fox ears can hear a few women saying how cute he is and they want to fuck him. That made Yugi's face red. Which stayed all the way to hot springs. After putting his clothes in a basket went into the hot springs.

"The water feels good." Yugi sighs as he enters the warm water.

The water is so relaxing the even the demon fox inside him is enjoying it. Both of them closes their eyes and relax. Unbeknownst to him, turns back into his original adult body. But his fox ears and tail remains.

Meanwhile Kushina and Mikoto where on their way to the hot springs too. Kushina is wearing a black lace thong and bra which she covered by a pair of form-fitting short-shorts and tank top. Finishing off her sexy outfit is red high-heels.

With her is her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha who was having a bad day. First, is dealing with her youngest son. No matter what she does he always is angry and bitter. The only time he was happy is when he was a kid. What's worse is that became rogue. Second is her husband. He might be the reason why her son is the way he is.

Also, it's been a very long while since the last time they have sex. Hearing her friend's plight Kushina wants to help Mikoto out. She can believe she let Kushina talk her into wearing a pair of dark blue silk panties and a matching bra, super tight skirt which are blue and grey, and a shirt which clings to her large breasts. She too is wearing high-heels, "You're going to have a great day." Kushina said to her old friend.

"If you say so," Mikoto replied, blushing because she never wore something so revealing before. Seeing her friend nervous gave Mikoto a reassuring hug.

"You look great Mikoto," Kushina said smiling.

"Thank you," Mikoto said with a smile. The two MILFs continue on their way until reaching the hot springs. When they entered say Yugi in the water sleeping peacefully.

"Aww, look how cute he is," Kushina said, joining Yugi in the water. Surprising her friend.

"Kushina! Should we tell him that he's in the women's side?" Mikoto asked and sinks her nude body deeper into the water. Making her way Yugi's other side. Since the water is crystal clear Mikoto can see Yugi's huge cock.

"He's right where he needs to be~" Kushina said with lust clear in her voice, "You had had a cock in a while, right?" she asked moving her hand up and down Yugi's thigh "I'm willing to share~"

"Share?" Mikoto asked. There's no doubt in her mind that Yugi has the bigger cock than her husband. He even has the better body. Mikoto can hold back the urge to touch Yugi's muscles. Kushina notices and gives a nod of approval. Swallowing, Mikoto reaches out places hand hands on Yugi's chest. They feel surprisingly soft yet hard.

Meanwhile, Kushina is doing the same thing but feeling Yugi's abs. It's too bad he's back to his adult self but Yugi is super sexy like this so it's okay. Mikoto needs to be fucked by a real man anyways.

Yugi wakes up to the sight of two naked curvy women feeling his body. "What?" Yugi asked looking confused.

"Relax dear," Kushina said with a sexy smirk then she looks down to see her son's erect cock. "Looks like the water is doing its job~." Kushina said licking her lips. Mikoto's eyes widened as Kushina grabs Yugi's cock. "He's my step-son Mikoto. It's fine~" Kushina said to her friend, "Can you help me out? Yugi is a big boy."

"S-Sure," Mikoto said nods. Kushina's hand is around the base so Mikoto wraps her hand around top half of Yugi's cock.

"He is big!" Mikoto said in amazement. Her hand his moving slow while Kushina's fast. The difference in speeds made Yugi moan loudly.

"Your hands feel good!" Yugi said with a ragged breath. His cock twitches in their hands.

"A-Are you going to cum!" Mikoto stuttered, her friend's eyes lock with Yugi and began to kiss him deeply. When their lips separate for the moment Mikoto can see the tongues of Yugi and Kushina rubbing together.

"So that's what a lover's kiss truly looks like," Mikoto said. A little envious to experience something like that. As if reading her mind Kushina stops kissing and make Mikoto make out with her son. An act that caught Mikoto by surprise. But upon feeling Yugi's tongue relaxes. Her hands move up Yugi's body and cups his face.

"He's not a bad kisser," Kushina said. Mikoto brakes the kiss because she needs to get her breath back. Unable to speak for a moment only nods then kisses Yugi again.

Mikoto and Kushina took turns making out Yugi. Their hands are going every on Yugi's body, cock and balls.

Once they are done kissing got out of the water and lays Yugi on his back. The MILFs wastes no time licking his cock. Kushina has the right side and Mikoto has the left. Their lips go on the head of his cock and lick it. Yugi groans as he cums. His seed covering their faces, "Does he always cum this much?" Mikoto asked rubbing Yugi's seed between her fingers.

Chuckling, Kushina helps Yugi up "Feel free to have more~" she said jacking off Yugi.

"I will~" Mikoto said happily and takes Yugi's cock into her mouth. She bobs her head up and down his cock. Being a good friend Kushina moves some of Mikoto's long black hair back. So it won't get in the way. Mikoto really appreciates that. She loves how Yugi's massive man meat is making her choke. Also, it's long enough to go all the way down her throat. Even tho she's bobbing her head.

"Wow, she is cock hungry," Kushina said to Yugi. "Look at her go. It took me and Naruko a bit to take your whole cock in but, she did it on her first try. I'm proud of her. Aren't you?" Yugi can answer her because he is busy moaning.

Mikoto pulls Yugi's cock out of her mouth due to her needing air. As she got her breath back Kushina goes on her knees and, has a turn sucking Yugi's cock. Yugi supported himself on the MILFs by putting a hand each of their shoulders. He can kind of tell who is sucking his dick because Kushina sucked him off plenty of times before.

Mikoto stood up slowly and locks lips with Yugi again. It's what turned her on so much. This time around her arms is wrapped around his neck.

Kushina did the same but her arms went around Yugi's waist. Yugi holds the back of her head and grabs Mikoto's plump ass.

The two women keep alternating sucking and kissing Yugi. Until he is about to bust. They kneeled down and waits for him to cum. Which wasn't long and Yugi cover them with his seed again.

Panting Yugi sits down trying to recover but the women aren't giving him the time.

"You should go first Mikoto," Kushina said laying on to stomach, "I already have my fill the other day." hearing this Mikoto gave her best friend a loving hug. Both ladies moan because their nipples were rubbing against each other.

"You're the greatest!" Mikoto said with great joy. She turned to Yugi and sat on his lap. Holding his cock still, Mikoto grinds on it. Something she always wanted to do. Her lame husband did let her because he hated being teased. Sex with him is always straight to the point. Never fun. However, Yugi is different. So she going to enjoy every second of fucking Yugi.

"It's going inside me!" Mikoto cried out, as she sits on Yugi's cock. It spreads her pussy so wide it felt like her virginity is being taken. But the pain was quickly taken by pleasure when the tip hits her womb. Her husband's cock couldn't reach that far. While she rides his cock, Yugi moves up to lick and kiss her breasts, making her gasp and moan in pleasure.

When Yugi picks up the pace Mikoto moans became louder. A strong pair of arms to grabs her ass cheeks. They were soft like her breasts. When he kneaded roughly them her pussy tightens. Taking note of this Yugi both bites and sucks on her nipples, "YOU'RE MAKING ME CUM!" Mikoto cries. She climaxes hard on Yugi's cock.

Her screams were then muffled by a passionate kiss from Yugi. From the way his hips are moving looks like he wasn't going to stop any time soon. Which is good for Mikoto. She doesn't want to be able to walk after this.

Kushina was moaning in pleasure as she was rubbing her pussy and nipple. Seeing her step-son fucking the daylights out of her best friend, is quite the sexy sight. She was a little jealous that wasn't her but Kushina knows that her turn will come soon. She was right when Yugi lays Mikoto on her back and pulls out. Mikoto had her tongue out and her eyes rolled up,

Yugi stood up and makes his way to Kushina. When he stops his large cock is a mere inch from her lips. Wondering what his cock will taste like with Mikoto's juices all over it. One way to find out, opening her mouth she takes his cock back into her mouth.

Once again the clone stepped forward, but this time he swung his large cock against Kushina's cheek. The cock smearing pre-cum all over her cheeks and lips as the clone rubbed it on her face. "As I said before, show us what you can do." He said. Kushina shamelessly began wrapping her tongue around his penis and moves her back and forth.

"Oh yes, I love how you suck on my cock mom!" Yugi said happily. Delighted to hear this continues to suck on Yugi's massive cock, slurping noises filling her ears. Along with Yugi's moans. Yugi Reaches down and begins to fondle her breasts. Kushina moans as she continued to bob her head up and down the large shaft faster.

"I'm going to cum if you keep this cum." She heard Yugi say. He then grabs her head and began thrust his shaft deeper and deeper, causing her to gag. She likes it when Yugi takes charge. His groans and grunts of pleasure began to fill the air.

Let out a loud moan Kushina feels her mouth being filled by warm cum being expelled from Yugi's dick. She felt it land on the back of her throat and immediately starts to drink his seed. When he is done let's go of her head. She didn't drink all of his cum so some oozed from her mouth, "Tasty as always dear~" she said licking her lips.

"Something tells me you're not satisfied yet," Yugi said.

"Not by a long shot Yugi~" Kushina said. She began to suck on him again only this time a bit faster and deeper. She loves sucking him off. Especially since she can taste her friend on him. Also, she can taste other women too. He's getting popular with the ladies it seems.

Kushina stops sucking off Yugi for a moment and stands up then turns around. Knowing what she wants, Yugi positioned himself behind her and grabs holds of her thighs. "Oh god!" She cries out as Yugi fucks her pussy roughly. She shudders as she came from the sensation of Yugi entering her so roughly as well as the massive pleasure she was getting from his continued pounding. Reaching behind her, Kushina grabs the back of Yugi's head.

The sight of Kushina's large breasts bouncing like mad made his cock a little harder. "You better cum inside me!" Kushina cries out. Yugi only grunts in response because his mind is filled with pleasure. He then moans when Kushina rubs the back of his fox ear. It made his tail wag and close in cumming.

Kushina takes one of Yugi's hands and guides it to her nipple. He immediately starts to rub it between her nipples. Both of them cries out in pleasure and cums at the same time.

Putting his strength to use Yugi lifts Kushina up by the thighs and resumes moving his hips. Kushina hooks her arms around his neck. She's so glad Yugi is strong enough to fuck her like this. The fact their mixed cum is leaking out didn't bother her. Because more will soon replace it. Which came into time at all.

Catching her breath feels Yugi pull out. A large torrent of cum pours out of her pussy. She loves this feeling. Thinking it couldn't get better then this suddenly feels something rubbing on her ass. She soon realized that Yugi's large is slowly being pushed in her asshole. Kushina began to groan, as his cock manages to slowly slide the entire way in. "Tails are sure helpful," Yugi grunted. The burning sensation in her ass makes cum again.

For another half hour, she was fucked in this position, unable to tell how many times she or Yugi came. Her entire body was drenched in sweat then cum when Yugi lay her down then cums all over Kushina. She lay in a puddle of sweat and cum. She's panting hard and tired. "Her... turn' she pointed at her friend. Who is recovered and ready for Yugi to fuck her again.

Mikoto lies on her back and holds her legs apart. Yugi grabs her waist and shoves his cock into her pussy once more. While the Yugi drills into her pussy keep his eyes on the MILF's jiggling breasts. It keeps him motivated to keep going. "Look at those giant MILF tits swinging around, makes me want to cum so hard!" Yugi moans.

"If you do, please cum inside me!" Mikoto cries out.

She screamed out as Yugi pours his seed into her thirsty womb. She didn't care if she could get pregnant. In fact, having Yugi's child doesn't sound so bad. A few seconds later she found herself being bounced up and down by the huge monster cock making her tits bounce around. Also, her arms were behind her head. Really showing off her curves.

"Oh fuck yeah! Your ass is so soft!" Yugi moans. Holding her ass cheeks.

"I'm your slut!" Mikoto shouted as Yugi came directly into her womb, making Mikoto cry out as she felt cum erupt in her pussy. Pulling out, Mikoto gets up, turns around then sits on his cock. This time Yugi is fucking her ass. Putting her hands on the floor Mikoto rides Yugi's cock. "I never knew anal sex felt so good!"

"Wait, you never had someone fuck your ass before?" Yugi asked.

"YES!" Mikoto cries as she orgasms.

It was close to the hot spring's closing time but the MILFs was to keep fucking Yugi. So they left and went to the back of the building. However, Yugi is in his adult self and the clothes he came in didn't fit him. Kushina has a fix of that. With a few ninja hand signs, Yugi is back to his kid form. Yugi stands against the wall while giant tits are rubbing his cock.

Both Kushina and Mikoto licks the head of his cock. They were getting pleasure too because their nipples were rubbing against each other. Feeling soft breasts on his shaft and tongue every inch of the head of his cock. Made Yugi cum one more time. The women moan as they drank his delectable cum. Soon a stomach growl was heard.

"Someone is hungry." Mikoto chuckles.

"Why don't you go to your favourite ramen shop dear?" Kushina asked "Me and Mikoto will see you later at home~"

After cleaning up a bit Yugi parted ways with the MILFs and went to eat ramen. There's no way someone will fuck him there. Right?


	9. Tsunade: Private Dinner

When Yugi was eating his ramen was surprised to see no one else in the store. He found out why when Tsunade came in. Seeing him smiles, sits beside him and said, "So she turns you into a kid?" Tsunade asked. Look at Yugi's younger form. Wonders why would anyone be so cruel to some so cute. Just look at those ears and tail. She just wants to reach out and touch them. But uses all her willpower not to. Which, is added by her need to eat food.

Before Yugi can talk, Tsunade crossing her arms under her large bosom, which made them jiggle a bit; she has a sly smirk to come to her face as she saw Yugi go red and become flustered, "I-I don't why my mother did that. Maybe did it as a joke?" He turns to his ramen and starts to eat it.

As he ate Tsunade purposely turns to Yugi and leans forward, showing off even more of her cleavage, she spoke in a seductive tone, "You do look really cute right now but I prefer your grown-up self. More handsome like that."

Yugi blushes and rubs the back of his neck, "Thank you. I'm like this because I don't have any adult sized clothes with me at the moment. If I did have them I'm not sure how to change back." as he spoke Tsunade puts a hand on his thigh. "Um, what are doing?" He asked. His blush brightens.

"Being the Hokage, I find it  _hard.._ " she said moving her hand up Yugi's leg "to enjoy a nice meal in peace." she grabs Yugi's chin then press her lips on his. Yugi can taste raspberry on his lips. Also the perfume she has on.

Tsunade inwardly grins at the cute reaction Yugi gave. Looking down she saw a large bulge on his indigo pants. Going wide-eyed at the sight of the large bulge, she keeps that in mind. Apparently, his pants are making it much more awe-inspiring than it actually was, she decided. Composing herself somewhat, she unbuckles his belt and opens his pants. Upon doing that his erect cock flies out and smacks her on the cheek, pre-cum smearing all over her face in the process.

Tsunade was stunned. The two thing that makes her immediately start sucking Yugi's dick, was the suddenly dry mouth she formulated, and the strong scent his manhood gave off.

"Lady Tsunade, you're really good at this!" Yugi moaned.

Tsunade smirked before finding a hand on the top of her head, pushing her farther down his length. Eventually, it was forcing her down until she had completely deep throated his entire cock. Gagging on the piece of meat, her throat tried to adjust to the length and girth of the monster she was forced to suck on. She was surprised her throat quickly adjusts to his dick.

"So sorry my lady!" he said lifting his hand "My hand moved on its own." just then his began to pump in and out of her mouth. His hips are moving on their own.

After getting control back, pulled his cock out of her throat. He was going to apologize again when Tsunade, is ready to get back to sucking him off, going faster this time around. She soon had a large amount of cum pour into her mouth. Several more blasts followed, Tsunade tries to drink all of it but couldn't. When she pulls his cock out of her mouth Yugi is still cumming. Cover her face in a white glaze. Yugi sank into her seat. Panting heavily. His eyes closed.

When he opened them again saw Tsunade was on top of the table, bent over with her pants pulled down. Showing the Samurai her soaking wet pussy. Yugi fully knows what to do and slides his massive cock into her pussy. "Oh fuck yes!" Tsunade cries out "I really need this! Fuck me hard! That an order!"

"As you wish my lady!" He grunted as he proceeded to pound into her harder causing her eyes to roll up into the back of her head and her tongue to hang out. Drool drips out of her mouth and falls on the table. Which starts to creak a little. Yugi never thought he'll see the day that he'll be fucking the Hokage. He then saw Tsunade's plump ass. His hand was on her waist but now was on her soft ass cheeks.

"AAAHH! Oh, Yugi!" Tsunade screamed as she feels Yugi's fiery cum splash into her pussy. The flood never stopped surging into her and she felt it push into her womb. Which makes her cum hard. Her tightening pussy manages to squeeze more cum out of her Samurai. Tsunade can feel Yugi is still rock hard.

"As you can tell, I can still keep going. I won't rest until you are fully satisfied!" Yugi said with a grin. When Yugi pulls out, Tsunade immediately spun around and threw her arms around him then pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Yugi's eyes grew lustful and he grabbed Tsunade's ass with both hands. Lifting her up so she was straddling his hip. Yugi drops her down, thrusting upwards at the same time he shoved his dick completely into her pussy again, punching right through her cervix, making her eyes roll back again.

"Oh my God!" She brakes the kiss and screamed as she felt Yugi's cock get bigger, thicker, and hotter as it began to pump in and out of her cunt.

With his face very close to Tsunade's 106cm breasts Yugi buries himself in them. He can resist a woman with a large chest. This made Tsunade smile and hugs him.

She was about to start attempting to match his rhythm so she could ride his cock but she felt a finger go into her ass.

"Wh-wait a second-AHHH!" She tried to protest before another finger shoved into her asshole in one thrust. Tsunade tries to say something but Yugi's fingers and cock is preventing that. They just feel so damn good. The blonde woman can feel her mind fade away. She knew when seeing Yugi for the first time he'll be great at sex. Finally, she won one gamble. Too bad she can use this luck for money but Yugi's cock is the best she had. So it evens out.

"Don't stop! Keeping going!" Tsunade cried and cums again.

During her climax, Yugi floods her womb with more cum. His fingers are still moving.

"It's so hot!" Tsunade said in a complete daze. Yugi pulls out then crawls on top of her. He holds her large breasts together and slides his cock in between them. Tsunade moans as his warm dick moves between her boobs. She moans when Yugi rubs her nipples.

" _I knew he couldn't resist the urge to get that massive_ _cock_ _in-between my tits!"_  She thought victoriously as he speeds up, even more, causing his dick to slap against her lips before he came again. Taking this opportunity, Tsunade licks the head every time it gets in close. Until Yugi's seed pours into her mouth.

A minute later she sees Yugi jacking off and cums all over her face. She smiles then licks some of his seed off her lips.

Yugi soon finds himself laying on top of the table, and Tsunade is bouncing up and down his cock and pulls her huge breasts out of her blouse. Yugi's cock became harder when seeing Tsunade's bare breasts. He reaches out to touch them. Tsunade allows it because it was his reward for a mission well done.

"I'm cumming again!" Yugi said grunting and once again filling the Hokage's womb. Never had she been so full.

Not satisfied yet, Tsunade turns around. With Yugi's cock still inside her. Setting her hands on the table rides Yugi again. He grabs her ass cheek and gives it a nice massage because she was sitting on it all day. Who lets a loud moan with a smile on her face.

"Oh fuck! Oh God! Ohhhhhh!" She screamed as she came, her entire body twitches. A tried Yugi closes his eyes and took a nap.

When Yugi awoke saw Tsunade deep throating his giant cock while giving his balls a nice rub. When she looked up gave Yugi a wink. Then puts all his attention to Yugi's cock. She can taste different women on his manhood,  _"Who were the lucky ladies?"_ Tsunade thought. Yugi's hips bucks and shots his cum again. This time Tsunade is able to drink every drop.

She pulls his cock out with a wet pop sound "Thank you for the dinner." Tsunade said "Rest up Yugi, you got a busy day tomorrow." she gets up and leaves. Feeling very refreshed. The next time she's feeling horny knows who to turn to help her deal with it. The sleeping Yugi though he's the only one in the restaurant, however, Serenity and Ayame saw the whole thing.

And they feel really horny.


End file.
